There is known a technique for a managing server device in which physical machines such as a host machine, etc. are managed. Plural virtual machines developed on physical machines are managed by using virtualization software, and the plural virtual machines cooperate with one another so that one control processing can be executed.
There is also known a technique for a managing server device in which performance data of each virtual machine developed on a physical machine is measured and a virtual machine is moved onto another physical machine on the basis of the measurement result, so that performance is a maximum (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3861087).
Furthermore, there is also known a technique for a managing server device in which a usage rate of CPU (Central Processing Unit) of a physical machine on which plural virtual machines are developed is measured for every physical machine, and a virtual machine having the highest CPU usage rate is moved and developed onto a physical machine having the lowest CPU usage rate on the basis of the measurement result. The following document discloses such a technique for managing a server device.
According to that managing server device, the CPU usage rate of every physical machine is measured, and the virtual machine having the highest CPU usage rate is moved and developed onto the virtual machine having the lowest CPU usage rate on the basis of the measurement result. However, the operation state of the CPU of the physical machines can become unstable due to a great increase of CPU environmental temperature which is caused by rapid increase of the power consumption amount due to recent enhancement of the processor performance and high-densification of computing environment. Thus, it is difficult to attain a stable operation of not only a physical machine, but also a virtual machine merely by moving and developing the virtual machine on another physical machine with attention only to a usage rate of the CPU of the physical machine.